Luna Nueva
by Sharii de Dixon Reedus Black
Summary: Una historia alterna de Luna Nueva... donde Bella Swan se vuelve Bella Black :D
1. Chapter 1

**Te has puesto a pensar en cosas como: SI HUVIERA, A LO MEJOR o cualquier cosa para cambiar tu presente o futuro.**

**Creo que todos es obvio, y la saga esta llena de momentos como estos y en este FANFIC veras un concepto diferente desde mi punto de vista.**

**QUE HUVIERA PASADO SI JACOB ESTUVIERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE SERCAS DE BELLA PARA SALVARLA DEL ACANTILADO Y PARA EVITAR LA VISION DE ALICE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes corresponde a Meyer, asi que bueno... no soy mios jejejeje :D**

* * *

CAPITULO 1 Mi salvación

PvO Bella

Ya me enloquecía el hecho de estar sin Edward, el oír su voz me tranquilizaría y haría lo que fuera por escucharla.

Camine así la horilla del acantilado, la lluvia se desemboco tan fuerte al grado de no haber pasado ni 5 minutos y toda mi ropa, al igual que yo, estaba empapada como si ya hubiese saltado, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que mi cabello se revolvía, mi corazón se aceleró al instante por eso que tanto deseaba y anhelaba tener a mi lado.

―No lo hagas― menciono con voz suave y aterciopelada que me desasía en instantes.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro al oír la dulce voz que extasiaba mi ser.

Me pregunte si con esto basta, tan solo escuchar unas cuantas palabras de mi dulce vampiro, que con todo mi corazón amaba, incluso dejaría de vivir, que mi corazón dejara de latir, o peor aun seria un ser sin alma, sin deseos mas que el de satisfacer la sed de sangre que de seguro terminaría por ser la sangre las personas mas cercanas a mi, en verdad no deseaba saltar, pero no soportaría solo eso, no seguiría pensando en Él y nunca lo dejaría ir.

―Por favor, has lo por mi―Exclamaba con rabia, deseando que lo obedeciera

―De otra manera no estarías a mi lado― le cuestioné dulcemente. Sentir su voz en mi oído me aliviaba, tranquilizaba mi corazón y nublaba mi mente. Solo lo necesitaba a el y nada mas, nunca pensé que mi droga favorita... y necesaria se llama Edward Cullen. Quiero arriesgarme a estar con el y eso era lo que él no lo entendía. Y si es necesario sentir emociones más fuera de lo normal para tenerlo a mi lado, así lo haría.

―Bella!... por favor no lo hagas! ―me suplico entre alaridos con voz quebrada

―Querías que fuera humana, pues mírame!― Le recordé cruelmente, como Él me había dicho aquella ocasión en le bosque que no me amaba y que no era lo suficiente buena para el. Solo recordar ese día me martirizaba el corazón, aumentaba mi dolor y hacia salir lagrimas de mis ojos aunque yo tratada de impedirlo.

Me deslice aun mas a la horilla, la voz de Edward, de ser dulce, fuerte y clara empezaba a desvanecerse, a irse con el viento pero parecía seguir hay.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados por el miedo de ver como se iba y me volvía a dejar sola.

―Bella! Que haces? ― Su voz me volvía a la vida, era tan cálida…tan diferente

―Solo quiero estar a tu lado― Respondí con voz quebrada. Acaso no se daba cuenta que solo deseaba estar a su lado y nada más, ¿por que tenia que hacer la cosas tan difíciles?, ¿por que?

―No lo hagas, por favor quédate conmigo―Comento, con una voz tan dulce, que aliviaba mi dolor, parecía regresar mi alma que daba a cambio de estar a lado de MI EDWARD.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces abrí mis ojos, el viento soplo con mas fuerza, me desequilibre, las rocas húmedas no me ayudaron y resbale.

Paso por mi mente el recuerdo de la dulce cara marmoleada de Edward con aquel cabello desordenado color cobrizo y esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, sonreí de inmediato y una mano tomo la mía con fuerza

―Deja de reírte, ¿crees que esto es gracioso?... Ayúdame a subirte.

Su mano tomo mi brazo, por fin estaba aquí, a mi lado…―Espera un momento, por que su mano es tan cálida.― Pensé, en ese momento abrí los ojos y choque con los de Él, esos ojos color chocolate, tan brillantes y desesperador por subirme

―Jake!― Respondió mi impulsivo corazón y mi boca se dejo guiar.

Sus pequeños jalones ayudaban a impulsar mi piernas y subir de aquella caída, gire mi cabeza para poder ver el mar y vi como de ser calmado, suave y apacible se volvió en oleadas que nunca podría combatir, ni por que la cases de natación en Phoenix la tuviera muy bien en mi pensamiento, lo mas seguro es que aquel gran océano produciría mi muerte tota.

―En que diablos estabas pensando Bella, pudiste a ver muerto… y eso no lo permitiré, luchare para que tu corazón siga latiendo, latiendo a mi… imagina como se hubiera puesto Charlie de saber que tu vida terminara aquí.― Su semblante cambio, ese chico joven, tranquilo y dulce desapareció para cubrirlo por un rostro duro, se asemejaba al de Sam Uley.


	2. Chapter 2: Miradas Incomodas

**Capitulo 2: Miradas incomodas**

* * *

―Jacob, perdón no quería que te preocuparas, solo era para…des aburrirme―Trate de mentir, pero era obvió por su rostro que no se lo tragaría tan fácil.

―Bella!... por favor―Su ojos parecían estar llenos de dolor, sufrimiento y era por mi. Él nunca me dejaría ir, y creo que eso seria bueno yo no deseaba que fuera así, quería seguir con el.

Tardo un par de segundos para seguir, veía que no quería decirme nada pero aun así siguió.

―Por favor Bella, se que no fue por eso, saltaste para verlo, a mi no me puede mentir…―Me quede atónita, como el sabia de mis alucinaciones, trataba de ser lo más discreta para que no se diera cuenta, como el día de las motocicletas, pero que fue inútil, él me conocía muy bien y no podía hacer nada.―Se que te hizo daño, pero yo nunca te podría herir, NUNCA ME OYES BIEN!― Me cubrió con sus grandes y cálidos brazos y después de un gran abrazo me alzo y me cargo, yo solo lo tome del cuello y me mantuve en silencio, no sabia que hacer o que decir.

― ¿A dónde vamos?―Le pegunte al ver que no dirigimos el centro del bosque.

―A casa de Emily, los demás se preguntaran si estas bien, considerando que la pelirroja volvió a escapar hacia el mar…―Me bajo de sus brazos y no entendía por que, si todavía no llegábamos a la casa de Emily

― ¿Qué pasa Jake?, estas cansado, puedo seguir yo sola a pie.

― ¿Qué? Nada de eso,…pudiste a ver muerto Bella!―Respondí con lo ojos como platos. No quería que me diera otro sermón sobre el acantilado, pero no lo detendría, al final me lo merecía

―Ya lo se Jacob, se que fue estúpido tratar de saltar…―Susurré. Note como mi ropa estaba seca casi por completo, era obvio que el calor que expedía el cuerpo de Jake podía secar mi ropa, aunque estuviera empapada por la lluvia

―Si fue bastante estúpido―Repuso y su ceño se llenaba de arrugas por su molestia.― Pero no solo por eso... imagínate que yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, que hubiera seguido buscando a la sanguijuela por encima del agua y tu si hubieras caído al mar―Note una expresión de dolor que nunca había visto en el rostro de Jacob, tampoco se asemejaba al de Sam, era algo diferente como si su corazón se destrozara en miles de fragmento.― En donde salto la pelirroja estaba cercas de donde tu estabas―No continuo, se quedo en silencio con la mirada hacia el suelo. Si no fuese por la lluvia que helada nos caía justo en el rostro; podría asegurar que una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de mi protector. Y tal vez… tal vez si era una lagrima que me mostraba toda y cada una de sus preocupaciones hacia mi.

Como no podía amar a este chico. Era dulce, sincero, honesto; Tan lleno de cualidades que a cualquier chica se pondría a sus pies…

―¿Y… que tiene Jake?―Tuve que pregunta para que siguiera, por lo visto quería que yo fuese quien diera una respuesta, ¿pero respuesta de que!?

―Y que si no te has puesto a pensar, que si… Tal vez, solo tal vez Victoria te hallara bajo el agua, yo no podría haber lo visto, y si por alguna razón, lo hubiera ello, no podría hacer mucho, los Licántropos no somos muy buenos bajo el agua.―Me explico con una voz cortante, dolorosa y casi quebrada.

Yo me quede en shock, mis piernas parecían perder las fuerza y me dejaban caer al suelo, pero Jake no me dejo caer, me tomo con sus brazo y por alguna razón me sentí tan protegida, como si nadie me pudriera hacer ningún daño a su lado, pero el pavor me invadió por completo, y lo peor es que solo fue por oír una simple y ordinaria copia de aquella dulce voz aterciopelada del vampiro que había destruido mi corazón.

―Lo siento Bella, no quería asustarte, pero entiéndeme a mi, me moriría si tu ya no estuvieras aquí.―me dijo Jacob con sus ojos dulces clavados en mi. Sentía como me atraían hacia ellos pero me resistí aunque era casi imposible resistirse a aquella mirada tan… especial.

Me volvía a levantar como si fuera un simple muñeca de tramo y me llevo cargando hasta la casa de Emily no tardamos en llagar, por lo visto estábamos cercar.

Emily nos esperaba en la puerta de su pequeña casa, se veía muy linda… o mejor dicho tan rustica, Jake me dejo en el pórtico y Emily me saludo muy calurosamente, aquello me recordó a mi ex hermana Alice y solo pensar en eso me izo sentir como mi costillas se abrían por completo y dejaba caer todos lo trozos de mi corazón, pero algo lo impido, algo tan caliente como el solo, mire lo que me rodeaba y eran los grande brazos de mi amigo, eso me impedía caer y retorcerme de dolor.

―Pasen, Sam y los muchachos fueron a dar otra ronda, no tardaran― Nos indicaba con su mano

Jacob me llevo al sillón mas pequeño de la sala, el me tomo de los hombros y me izo sentarme, sus movimientos eran tierno y suaves considerando su tamaño, era enorme y musculoso, no como lo fisicoculturista, el no estaba deformado, era perfecto y hasta ese momento note que solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, como podía estar sin playera a pesar de que terminaba de llover, y recordé que era cosas de lobos, temperatura muy alta, deje salir un suspiro por frustración, por ser una simple y frágil humana.

―Voy a ver si puedo ver done están, quédate aquí cielo, no tardo―Me dijo con un beso en la frente, no pude responder porque salió tan rápido y silencioso como de costumbre.

El tiempo pasaba, en realidad no había pasado mucho, escaso 20 minutos de su partida, pero ya me sentía desesperada e incomoda, no tenia la suficiente confianza con Emily, apenas la conocía, sabia que era la prometida de Sam y que se amaban mucho.

―Un poco de felicidad me vendría bien, pero como si la razón de ello se fue para nunca volver.―Dije para mis adentros. Ya quería dejar de sufrir pero, ¿Cómo?

Mire a Emily de un lado para otro, preparando bandejas y bandejas de pastelillos para los muchos y hay note que aquella cicatriz, la que Sam le había causado por un arrebato de ira, descubrí que eso no le afectaba, aparte de que seguía feliz con su vida a su lado, aquella marca en su cara no parecía nada, aun estaba hay su belleza, pude darme cuenta que incluso era hermosa.

Emily percibió que la veía con detalle, trate de disimular desviando mi mirada.

―Bella, no quiere un panecillo―Me dijo con una gran sonría. Por lo visto si había notado que la observaba pero no parecía que incomodarle.

―Si, creo que estaría bien, no que comido desde la tarde―Respondí lo mas tranquilamente mientras me acercaba a la barra.

―Toma, antes de que lleguen lo chicos y solo dejen las migajas―Me extendió su mano con la que tomaba una charola llena de Panecillos de chocolate.

Cuando estaba terminado de comer el tercer panecillo los chicos llegaron entre bromas y juegos. Esa vista me recordó a Emmet, de nuevo sentí que me derrumbaba en el suelo, pero no paso nada, de nuevo Jacob me salvaba. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban e impedían caerme. No se si lo izo por impulsó o por que se dio cuentas que me desmoronaría en el suelo, lo mas seguro es fuese lo segundo.

―Cielo, esta bien―Me dijo al oído y yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.―¿Ya comiste algo?.

―Si, Emily me invito unos panecillos.―Note como volteaba a ver a Emily. Seguro era para ver si le decía la verdad. Emily le dijo que si mientras Sam la tomaba de la cintura.

―Ya vez, si te estoy diciendo la verdad―Le dije un poco molesta por su duda.

El me dio un beso en la frente y mi ceño se suavizaba haciendo que desaparecieran las arrugas producidas por su desconfianza.

No me había dado cuenta que los chicos nos miraban entre carcajadas. Era obvió que se reían de mi, Jacob me cubrió con su cuerpo para que no vieran como me ruborizaba por la vergüenza de ser tan sobre protegida.


	3. Cap 3: La opción que se volvió necesidad

**CAPITULO 3: La opción que se volvió necesidad**

* * *

Su cuerpo parecía el sol puro, lleno de calor y energía; Podría quedarme hay todo la noche fría y todo el día, aunque por algún milagro fuera soleado en Fork, su cuerpo nunca sentiría el invierno, no, el podría estar en medio del polo norte y aun seguiría siendo cálido para cualquiera.

―No sabes donde estará la pelirroja―Pregunto Sam, mirándome detenidamente, ignorando que Jake me cubría por completo con su enorme cuerpo.

Jacob me tomo de la mano y se coloco justo detrás de mi y podía sentir su respiración.

―No Sam, lo siento―Respondí con la mirada baja. Nunca podía ser de ayuda, aunque el problema era por mi.

Si yo nunca hubiera estado con... Él, no hubiera pasado nada como eso. Y en realidad lo único bueno que tenia este problema, aunque también era un conflicto emocional, era el hecho de que Jacob esta a mi lado, protegiéndome con todas sus fuerzas y eso se lo agradecería de por vida.

Estuvimos en casa de Emily por más de media hora. Era divertido ver como los muchacho convivían entre juegos y bromas. Parecían como si fueran hermanos de sangre, y se puede decir que así era, pero extraño verlos. Nunca me detuve a pensar en como era la vida de Jacob, parecía ser feliz.

Justo en aquel pensamiento Jacob me abrazo y beso con dulzura mi frente blanca, que hacia contrastes con sus labios rozados.

―Ya es hora de irnos, si no Charlie llegara a casa y si no te ve me mata.―Tomo mi mano y me puse de pie.

El seguía tomándome de la mano con nuestros dedos entre cruzados, los chicos al igual que Emily me miraba, en realidad me incomodaba muchos eso. Según yo, todavía era de mala educación mirar a alguien fijamente.

―Bueno chicos, me voy, ya es algo tarde y no quiero que… bueno la regañen, yo regreso después― Jacob, parecía tan feliz con todos juntos, incluyéndome.

―Adiós chicos―Emily se acerco con tanto sigilo como mi ex hermana Rosse. Nunca seria tan bella como Rosalie, tampoco tan fría y eso me gustaba, no tendría que evitarla por el resto del tiempo que me quedara con Jacob.

Salimos de la pequeña casita y Jake me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego el se fue de piloto.

Desde hace semanas Jacob conducida mi camioneta y yo solo iba de pasajero, en realidad no me molestaba en absoluto, era algo que me relajaba. No tener que pensar en que esquina dar vuelta, esperar a que los semáforos se pusieran en verde para andar en marcha y esas clases de cosas que me daban tiempo libre en mi mente. No quería ni un segundo libre para volver a revivir todos lo momentos que había pasado a lado de aquel frio hielo. Edward.

A lado de mi gran amigo y protector eso ya no dolía tanto.

Pocos minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino, mi casa. Por lo visto tenia suerte, no se veía ninguna luz incendiada ni la patrulla de Charlie, eso era algo bueno. No quería otro sermón del por qué había llegado más noche de lo que él me permitía.

Jake bajo y rápidamente se dirigió a abrirme la puerta. Me ofreció su mano de apoyo y la acepte.

Era cálida, y eso me gusta. Borraba todo rastro de la firma mano de…

― Listo, ya estas en casa.― Dijo Jake, sacando me de mis pensamiento.

― Si, claro.― Repuse nerviosa. ― ¿Quieres pasar, se ve que Charlie no ha llegado.― Ofrecí.

Jacob se tomo unos minutos para contestar, su cara se volví seria, fría, algo diferente, muy raro en él.

― Esta bien, solo un rato… hasta que llegue Charlie.― Por fin se digno a responder con un semblante más alegre pero igual de cortante.

Nos encaminamos al pórtico de la casa. No deseaba abrirla, primero quería saber por que se volvió así de cortante, teniendo en cuenta que hace unos minutos parecía ser el chico mas cariñoso del mundo.

― ¿Qué pasa Jacob? ― Pregunte lo más seria que pude.― Por qué están tan cortante conmigo… si … bueno hace rato estaba bien.― Concluí.

― Bells… ― volvió el silencio incomodo que tanto odiaba, mientras el tomaba un poco de aíre. ― Es que… esto de Victoria me tiene loco, no se como puedo haberse escapado de mí… ― Su rosto mostraba el dolor que le causaba todo esto.― Y si ella te hubiera

― No importa. ― Lo interrumpí bruscamente antes de que pudiera completar la frase.― Lo que importa es que estoy bien… y estoy a tu lado.― Que diablos me pasaba, como le decía eso a mi mejor amigo, esas palabras podían ilusionarlo aun más y no me encontraba en el momento para decidir entre mi pasado o mi presente.― Bueno ya sabes… con Charlie, Billy, con Mike y todos mis amigos. ― Trate de reparar las cosas pero creo que agregar a Mike Newton no fue buena idea, el rostro de Jake se volvió aun mas serio y me dolía tanto.

― ¿Y que tiene que ver Mike en esto? ― Pregunto irritado.

― Qué es mi amigo― hice énfasis en esto últimos― … y bueno me llevo bien con él.

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude e hice señas con la mano a Jacob de que entrara.

Se veía ya más tranquilo cuando tomo asiento en el sillón y prendió el televisor.

― Definitivamente le diré a Billy que contrate T.V por pago― Comento mi dulce amigo entre risas.

Lo imite sentándome a su lado, tomo mi mano y entre lazo sus dedos con los míos. Me quede así un par de segundos hasta que reacción. Estaba pasando lo mismo que en el cine, hace un tiempo.

― Tengo que ir… arriba― Le dije parándome ágilmente del sillón y zafándome de él.

― Ok… estaré aquí para lo que necesites.― Contesto mirándome con aquellos ojos chocolate que me estaban derritiendo.

Sube por la escalera y camine al baño. Entre para hacer mis necesidades biológicas y luego refrescarme el rostro con un poco de agua fría.

Alce la vista y hay estaba. Una joven idéntica a mi, solo que ella se veía desnutrida, los hueso se marcaban por su piel, unas ojeras tan granes y negras como nunca había visto y el cabello desordenado como si llevara meses de no peinarlos. Y bueno... así era.

Un pequeño grito se escapo de mi boca, para que luego en segundos Jacob entrara por la puerta.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunto tan asustado, como yo lo estaba.

― Desde cuando… ― Me limite a responder

― ¿Desde cuando qué? ― Inquirió

― ¿Desde cuando… estoy así? ― Mi voz se quebró, solo esperaba que la respuesta no fuera de la mano con su partida.

― ¡Oooo! ― Se acerco a mí y me abrazo por los hombros― Bueno… una semana desde que se fue.

Me derrumbe, cayendo al frio piso del baño y acernado las pierda al pecho. Jacob me siguió tomándome de los hombros y pegándome a él, lo único que pude hacer fue recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Lo inusual de todo es que, no eran lágrimas de dolor como en las demás ocasiones. No, ahora eran lágrima que provenía de la ira, la desesperación y la decepción.

La ira que me recorría el alma al pensar que por culpa de él estaba así, que estaba dando todo por él y que a cambio me convertía en un zombi. ¿Eso era un trato justo? Yo no lo creo.

La desesperación por no poder ofrecer lo que Jacob me daba, que Jake se desvelaba día y noche por ayudarme y yo le pagaba saltando por el acantilado. Jacob no se merecía eso, se merecía todo mi cariño y amor por estar a mi lado en estos momentos, que eran los peores.

Y por fin la decepción. Decepcionada de mi, por convertirme en… esto, algo tan deprimente y oscuro que daba lastima.

¿Cómo había dejado que me pasara esto? ¿Por qué no reaccione antes?

Todas estas conclusiones pasaron en segundos, y agradecía que eso fuera así. No quería preocupar más a Jacob.

― No pasa nada Bells.― Trato de reanimarme. ― Todo pasa por algo… aunque tú puedes cambiar esto… toda tú puede volver a ser la misma.

― Lo se, lo se Jake… ― Dije con una sonrisa a medias― Gracias por estar aquí… gracias por todo― Tome por el cuello a mi mejor amigo y lo acerque a mí.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que nos levantáramos y saliéramos de hay.

Charlie llego a los cinco minutos de que estuviéramos en la sala después de mi "revelación" y acompaño a Jake hasta La Push.

En todo ese tiempo que no estuvo nadie a mi lado comprendí el mal que había echo. Lo estúpido que había reaccionado respecto a Cullen.

Y que si seguía viva era gracias a Jacob.

Fue hay cuando mi mente empezó a divagar, a imaginarme a lado de él, tomando su cálida mano, pensado si serian así de satisfactorios sus labios o su piel tocando la mía por las noches, como antes lo hacia Edward, por enzima de mi ropas, solo con un abrazo fuerte, de eso en los cuales no quieres soltar a la persona.

Mi única opción era seguir con mi vida, como varias veces me susurraba la imitación de voz de Edward. Vivir alegre con lo que era bueno para mí, como me había aconsejado Charlie.

Mi opción, que en realidad no era opción, ya se había vuelto necesitad, para seguir feliz tenia nombre y apellido.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**Bueno, no se si muchas me conoscan me llamo Sharon Luna Valdez jejeje pero prefiero Sharii o Shar´s **

**bueno soy nueva en pero escribiendo no tanto llevo como un año un y medio... jeje tengo otros fic o novelas, obvio en el perfil aparecen jejeje... pasa y lee unos 3 son de jacob/taylor y 1 es de Edward y Bella.. **

**los de jacob/taylor estan en proceso menos un que es un one shot de navidad**

**y el de edward y bells tambien esta en proceso pero espero puedan darse una vuelta por hay jejej**


	4. Chapter 4: Mis pesadillas Mis sueños

**Capitulo 4: Mis pesadillas… Mis sueños**

* * *

**PoV Bella**

Las horas se volvían días y los días semanas y ya habían pasado 5 o tal vez 6 semanas sin ver a Jacob como antes, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso. Era raro todo ese tiempo que tenia a solas; solo yo y mis pensamientos.

Claro que Jacob hacia guardia todas las noches y me visitaba. Entraba con tanto silencio y sigilo por la ventana para que Charlie no se diera cuenta, pero no era lo mismo que verlo del diario las veinte cuatro horas del día como antes.

Y por las noches ya no se quedaba conmigo más allá de las once de la noche, y siempre era el mismo sermón.

"Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana", "No puedes faltar a clases" o su favorita: "No quiero que descuides tus estudios por quererme acompañar todas las noches en vela"

Ya estaba harta de esto, no podía verlo por las tardes por que buscaba rastros de Victoria y por las noches se preocupada tanto por que yo descansará a que estuviera felizmente tranquila junto a él.

A estas alturas, yo ya no discutía con él, por que siempre era el mismo resultado:

Dando las once de la noche en punto, Jacob me recostaba en la cama, besaba mi frente, me deseaba lindo sueños y se marchaba, todo esto para que yo _"descansará"._

Algo que ya había superado, gracias a su compañía, en un ochenta por ciento, eran aquellas terribles pesadillas, donde Ed…él me dejaba sola en el bosque, tirada en el suelo como una "NADA".

Si, eso era para él, absolutamente nada, no le importaba mis emociones, mis sentimientos o mi vida. El solo me abandonaba.

El otro veinte por ciento de mis sueños, se asemejaban de nuevo a aquel día que se había ido de mi lado. Pero, en este sueño era diferente, yo no estaba sola, ahora tomaba la mano de Jake y justo atrás de nosotros una manada de grandes lobos, más grandes que cualquier oso.

Era claro que se trataba de Sam y los chicos, pero lo que no comprendía en este sueños, era el por que aquel vampiro de piedra, o mas bien de un frío hielo, parecía tener en sus mejillas, esas lagrimas que no podían existir en él.

* * *

**Hola lectoras, bueno esta pequeña nota es para aclarar que por eso de las fiestas no pude subir los capítulos y espero me perdonen pero bueno la recompensa es que subí dos... jeje bueno espero les guste.**

**Y si alguna de ustedes también leen " POEMA NEGRO" espero entiendan, y quiero decirles que estoy por subir el capitulo 2**


	5. Chapter 5: Ahora estoy con ella

**Capítulo 5: Ahora estoy con ella**

* * *

**PoV Jacob**

Tenia que verla, no aguantaba seguir así, no podía verla un par de horas.

― ¿Por qué a mí, por que con ella? ―me cuestione para mis adentros―. Pero que diablos me pasa, ella es lo mejor en el mundo y ahora estoy a su lado ―pensé.

―Basta Jacob ―dijo una voz en mi interior.

―Leah ―me limite a contestar.

―Ya no lo soporto, ya falta poco para que yo ―recalco esto último con un gran énfasis―. Sueñe que la bese… o algo peor.

―Me estas irritando, déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?

―Si es tanto tú afán con la chica del vampiro.

―Ya no es su chica ―la interrumpí de golpe.

La ira me invadió, quería corre y darle una paliza a Leah, pero después de eso Sam me daría una gran sermón que no pienso soportar.

―O que, acaso ya es tu chica ―las palabras retumbo en mi mente.

_"Mi chica", "Mi chica"_

Como moría por que así fuera en realidad. Y pronto lo seria. Bella estaba mucho mejor conmigo que con esa estúpida sanguijuela.

―Lo sabia, sigues en espera ―Leah me regreso a la realidad. A la estúpida y diabla realidad.

Mis pensamientos otra vez me traicionaban.

Volví a dejar mi mente en blanco. Ella no debía ver lo que sentía. Ahora no, inclusive ni Bella debería saber al cien.

―Concéntrate en la peli… ―un aullido me interrumpió―. Vamos, es Sam― Concluí.

Leah y yo corrimos tan rápido como nunca. Mis patas ardían, los pulmones se llenaban de aire olor a pino, pero después de unos cuentos metros, a mí olfato le llego la pestilencia agridulce de una sanguijuela.

―Edward ―mi mente me torturó con su repugnante nombre y como si fuera poco, los recuerdos de cuando estaba con Bella llegaron como una tormenta fría, tan fría como él―. Maldita sea, está aquí,… no, no puede ser, los Cullen no pudieron haber vuelto, no ahora.

―Es la pelirroja ―contesto Leah a mis estúpidos y torturantes pensamientos.

―Lo se Leah ―mentí.

―Claro Jake, lo que digas ―dijo a mí mentira tan obvia.

Llegamos a la casa de Emily a los 5 minutos después de mis estúpidas alucinaciones.

Todos los muchachos estaban hay, incluso hasta el joven Seth estaba a lado de Sam, como su nuevo cachorro.

Estaban callados, serios y al entrar las miradas se clavaron en mí.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dije sin saludar a nadie. No me interesaba eso, ahora no, solo quería saber donde estaba la estúpida sanguijuela.

Sam tomo la mano de Emily. Recordé a Bella, cuando estuvimos aquí después de su _"salto extremo". _Quería confesar toda ya, pero no, era muy pronto, todo a su tiempo

―Solo dímelo y ya Sam.

―Jacob… les di la orden de que nadie te digiera ―Sam se quedo en silencio mientras tomaba un pastelillo de la mesa.

― ¿Me digieran que? ―repuse con miedo. Algo me estaban escondiendo y sabia, por su tono de voz, que no era nada bueno.

―Jake, primero quiero que te calmes, siéntate, respira hondo

―Déjate de rodeos y dime

―Bueno, hace poco vinieron… bueno vino Carlisle.

― ¿Qué para que?... espera un momento ―me quede en silencio por unos minutos, pensando en que diablos pasaba aquí―. ¿Y Bella sabe de esto?... no, no puede saber que vino ―el miedo me invadió por completo, me estremecí al pensar que podía irse de mi lado, volver con el Cullen.

―Jacob, vino a ver si Bella estaba bien… la pequeña Cullen, Alice, creo que la vio saltar del acantilado y vino a ver si seguía bien.

― ¿Y eso qué?

―Bueno, que le dije lo de la pelirroja… y vendrán en 2 meses para ver si ya atrapamos a la pelirroja, si no, para ayudarnos.

― ¡No!, están locos, nosotros podemos con ella ―conteste con ira.

―Jacob, se realista seguimos igual, sin saber de ella ―repuso Leah.

―No, yo la atrapare ―dije saliendo de la casa y entrando en fase.

No dejaría que los Cullen volvieran para que esto se pusiera peor. No ahora que estaba a poco de que Bella estuviera conmigo para toda la vida.

Tenia dos mes para dos cosas:

Una: Atrapar a la pelirroja para que no volvieran los Cullen

Dos: Hacer que Bella acepte lo que siente por mí.

Y haría las dos cosas, para que ellos no volvieran y estar a lado de Bella como siempre soñé. Nunca la dejare ir, ahora que estoy a poco de que ella estuviera conmigo.

Corrí rumbo a la casa de Bella pero un olor me invadió. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era la pelirroja. Estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Bella y esa sanguijuela igual.

―Aléjate de ella―dije ya en forma humanada.

Desamare los jeans de mi pie y me los puse.

―Sal ahora, se que esta aquí, huelo tu pestilente olor.

―No vengo a pelear Black ―contesto saliendo del bosque.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, déjala en paz ― repuse en guardia

―Jacob, solo vengo a ver que este bien ― Edward se hallaba serio, tan serio como siempre

―Si esta bien, conmigo siempre estará bien ―dije burlonamente.

―Jacob, nunca la dejare ir y lo sabes, pero deseo que este bien ― Dijo fríamente con un gesto de dolor.

Su rostro me dio tristeza, pero a estas alturas, a poco de que Bella aceptara todo no dejaría la guerra, no después de que tengo una peleas ganas contra ese Cullen.

―Yo no la dejare ir ―dije clavando la vista en su rostro.

―Yo tampoco la dejare ir, y si para dentro de dos mese ella desea estar conmigo, pase lo que pase, no se lo negare ―se quedo en silencio un minuto―. Abrí los ojos después de lo del acantilado, esta peor sin mí y eso, si lo desea Bella, ya no pasara.

―Pues ve pensando que nunca estará contigo, ya no ―conteste dándole la espalda.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―dijo.

Gire el cuerpo para mirarlo, para que viera mi rostro de confianza de que Bella ya no estaría con él, sino conmigo, pero ya no estaba. Ya se había ido y eso era lo mejor.

―Nunca la dejar, no para que vuelva contigo y quiera volver a morí ―dije para mis adentros.

Volví a casa de Emily para hablar con Sam. Mañana iría con Bella, pero ahora tenía que hablar y planear algo para atrapar a la pelirroja.

―Mañana te veré y nunca te dejare ―dije mirando a la dirección de la casa de Bella.

Me aleje, dejando mi corazón en aquella casa, en cuidado de Bella. Como siempre.


End file.
